


Aleph

by thelastconstellations



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Love, Multi, karuri, karurimydarlings, karurisampecanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastconstellations/pseuds/thelastconstellations
Summary: Titik awal—aleph. Paris dan inspirasinya.





	Aleph

_Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan kegemaran semata dan bukan untuk mencari keuntungan pribadi. Pairing : Akabane Karma/Nakamura Rio. Genre : Romance. Rate : T. A/N : AU, slice of life, karuri's oneshot self-project (1-7)._

_(Titik awal—aleph. Paris dan inspirasinya.)_

* * *

 

Cahaya Eiffel di malam hari dalam dekap gedung-gedung monokrom di sekitarnya terasa begitu hangat, dibersamai dengan binar samar lampu jalan di tepi linoleum trotoar yang sedikit basah karena air hujan, juga lajur jalan raya yang sepi akan lalu lalang kendaraan—terlihat begitu kecil dari kejauhan, seolah Rio bisa mengkaptur tiap jengkal dunia melalui ujung jari. Lensa kamera selalu berperan banyak dalam hal ini, dan Rio harus berterimakasih pada Karma atas kejeliannya memilih tempat tinggal.

Jendela bening di hadapannya mengabur, sampai matanya menangkap figur Karma di hadapan sofa, tengah sibuk berurusan dengan sketsa-sketsa kasar konstruksi bangunan dan rumus-rumus rumit di tepian kertas besarnya—mendongak ketika wajah Rio mendekat untuk melihat hasil kerjanya, didorongnya wajah Rio untuk menjauh dengan tawa ringan begitu Rio menarik kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya dan mengenakannya seenak hati sambil mengulas sebentuk senyum jahil.

Kanvas besar yang berdiri di atas dudukan kayu pada sudut ruangan terabaikan, penuh pulasan cat-cat air beraneka warna—membentuk objek abstrak, sporadis—Karma terkadang suka melukis (pelarian dari rumitnya rumus-rumus arsitektur, bicara tentang kebebasan seni melalui lukisan) dan Rio malah menjadikan kanvas serta cat milik Karma sebagai objek permainan sepihaknya, sibuk melukis titik-titik warna-warni, kurva asimetris, lengkung, hingga nyaris menumpahkan cat yang berjajar di atas meja.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip, menampilkan beberapa notifikasi pesan singkat, namun Rio mengabaikannya begitu saja. Hujan di luar sana masih belum berhenti dan rasanya malas sekali untuk beraktivitas. Televisi sedari tadi menyala, terlupakan, dan hanya menyiarkan iklan-iklan tak bermakna, dan semakin membuat Rio jenuh luar biasa.

Bosan, diambilnya langkah ringan ke arah dapur, bermaksud untuk menyeduh kopi—menjerang biji-biji kopi di tengah hujan seraya menghidu aroma khasnya terasa begitu menghangatkan. Cangkir-cangkir kaca berdenting, nyala api kompor yang berdenyar-denyar, desis panjang teko, sendok kecil yang berputar-putar, dan hawa dingin dari luar melengkapi seluruhnya di antara himpit kubikel sempit dapur.

Rio melongok sebentar, mendapati Karma masih berkutat dengan gambar-gambarnya dan menyengir sendiri ketika meletakkan dua cangkir berisi kopi berkrimer di atas meja, sadar bahwa kadar kafein dalam tubuhnya sudah tak terkontrol sejak bulan lalu; salahkan jerat pekerjaan dan waktu yang mengurungnya—tapi, biarlah, Rio sudah tidak memedulikannya lagi.

Setidaknya untuk kali ini saja.

Diliriknya jarum jam yang menggantung di permukaan dinding. Pukul sebelas lebih tujuh belas menit, nyaris memasuki pertengahan malam dan Paris seolah kehilangan riuhnya, hanya tertinggal sunyi dan sisa deru samar kendaraan di luar sana. Mereka berdua masih terjaga bersama heningnya malam—bersama cangkir-cangkir kopi dan sebungkus keripik kentang di atas meja, juga bulan yang begitu bulat, yang menggantung sendiri di tepi jendela.

Karma hanya mengangkat alisnya begitu asap dari cangkir kopi mengepul di hadapannya, dan Rio menempatkan dirinya sendiri duduk di sebelah Karma, menopang dagu dan menyaksikannya bekerja dengan gurat-gurat pensil berkawan konsep-konsep spasial bangunan dalam kepalanya. Sejauh ini Karma masih sanggup mempertahankan fokusnya dan Rio tidak habis pikir akan resistansi Karma yang luar biasa. Setahunya, Karma gila kerja—terkadang menghabiskan waktu semalaman suntuk untuk sebuah desain bangunan dan resiko terbesarnya adalah pemuda itu akan melupakan waktu makannya, padahal ia punya penyakit maag. Jam tidurnya berkurang secara drastis, sementara proyek-proyek tengah menanti untuk diselesaikan. Rio memajukan dagunya, menginisasi langkah dengan mengambil cangkir kopi miliknya terlebih dahulu, yang diikuti oleh Karma kemudian.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu membuatkanku kopi," ujar Karma serius, "Tapi, ada pengecualian jika kau ingin dianggap sebagai pacar yang baik, jadi, apa boleh buat," cengir-cengir penuh inosensia ada di sudut bibirnya sebelum beralih dan menyesap kopi hangat dalam cangkirnya. Rio langsung mendorong kepala Karma dengan kepalan tangannya setengah gemas, yang dibalas dengan letup tawa kasual Karma yang bergaung di tengah debur hujan.

Menyebalkan, memang.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang mau." Rio merasakan hawa hangat samar-samar dari tepian cangkirnya menjalar ke jemarinya, dipejamkannya mata lamat-lamat. Diayunkannya cangkirnya seraya menekuk lututnya di atas sofa. "Aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan, sedang malas sekali keluar, sedang bosan, dan kau pun tidak bisa diajak melarikan diri dari rutinitas. Apa boleh buat, 'kan," diusapnya keningnya perlahan.

Karma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli, dengan tangan yang mencoba untuk meraih penggaris di hadapannya, dan kembali sibuk menoreh garis-garis samar yang membentuk konstruksi segi empat di permukaan polos kertas.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Tidur saja kalau kau bosan."

"Seharusnya itu kalimatku, idiot. Tidak usah berlagak peduli seperti itu. Kau butuh istirahat, tahu. Tidur, sana. Kaupikir aku tidak tahu kalau kemarin malam kau tidak tidur sama sekali, hah?"

"Nanti."

"Keras kepala."

"Sebentar lagi selesai, demi Tuhan."

Rio memutuskan mengalah dan tidak mau berpanjang kata, karena ia tahu benar Karma pendebat yang baik, dan mengajaknya berdebat hanya menghabiskan waktu. Karma meregangkan bahunya yang terasa begitu kaku ketika atensi Rio tengah sepenuhnya terfiksasi pada layar laptop yang baru saja dinyalakannya, mengetikkan sesuatu secepat kilat, yang kemudian dihapusnya beberapa detik kemudian. Rio meraih cangkir kopi yang berada di sebelahnya untuk mencuri satu-dua sesapan dan jari-jarinya memutari bibir cangkir dengan bimbang, sebelum kembali ditatapnya layar komputer berkompeni kerut-kerut frustrasi pada keningnya. Sesekali umpatan inkoheren keluar dari mulutnya seraya berusaha mengetikkan sesuatu.

Hanya perlu sekali pandang, dan Karma langsung mengerti. Sketsa-sketsa bangunan di hadapannya terlupakan begitu saja, berganti dengan ujaran sambil lalu yang lolos begitu saja ditelan kantuk,

"Masalah tentang naskah novelmu lagi?"

Karma yang selalu tahu, yang selalu mengerti. Karma yang terlalu cermat, terlalu peduli, dan yang jalan pikirannya selalu sulit diterka. Karma yang selalu menyadari banyak hal kecil, dan Rio tidak mengerti mengapa. Jalur pikiran pemuda itu layaknya labirin terumit yang entah berujung di mana, dan terkadang hanya ada kejutan penuh euforia sebagai efeknya.

Rio menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai berkali-kali dengan kesal dan mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya sendiri sebelum meraih bantal sofa dalam pangkuan Karma seenaknya. Matanya nyaris terpejam.

"Editorku menelepon dua jam yang lalu, omong-omong," gerutunya sambil mengubur wajahnya dalam bantal sofa, mengabaikan sepasang biner tembaga Karma yang tengah menatapnya serius. "Negosiasi tentang rentang waktu pengerjaan sekuel novelku ditolak. Mereka hanya mau menerima naskahku sampai akhir April. Siapa pula yang mau menerima keputusan gila semacam itu."

Kedua bola mata tembaga Karma tercenung begitu lama, sampai,

_"Well,_ apa kabar dengan novelmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban, sampai Rio mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Pernah dengar tentang  _writer's block_? Semacam ... penyakit yang mewabah di kalangan penulis. Tidak menemukan inspirasi, ide ... yang membuatnya tidak bisa melanjutkan tulisannya untuk jangka waktu tertentu, dan akan berakhir ketika penulis itu menemukan ide atau hal-hal sampah lainnya untuk memulai tulisannya," erangnya dengan nada jengkel.

Karma terbahak keras sebelum kembali merespons dengan tepat sasaran, menghujamnya dengan telak,

"Berita buruknya, kau sedang mengalaminya. Dalam kasusmu,  _writer's block_ -mu sudah memasuki tingkatan terparah."

Rio mencibir. "Kalau kau sudah paham, jangan bicara dengan nada seperti memperolokku begitu. Dasar menyebalkan."

"Separah apa  _writer's block_ -mu?"

"... Selama sebulan, aku baru menulis sekitar dua paragraf dan tidak bisa melanjutkannya."

"Wow," Karma menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar, Nona."

Rio menumpukan dagunya seraya memeluk kedua tungkai kakinya yang ditekuk ke depan dalam rengkuhan tubuh sofa, mengiyakan begitu saja ketika Karma menawarkan diri untuk mencuci cangkir-cangkir mereka yang telah kosong, menyisakan tetes-tetes terakhir kopi yang membentuk sabit gelap imajiner di permukaan cangkirnya. Suara aliran air terdengar samar-samar dari arah dapur, juga saputan busa lembut yang melekat pada tangan Karma terasa begitu dingin, sampai atensinya teralihkan ketika Rio memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara,

"Entah kenapa rasanya belakangan ini produktivitas tulisanku menurun drastis dari sebelumnya ... apa karena jenuh? Lelah? Atau memang aku belum mendapatkan inspirasi yang tepat?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan inspirasi kalau kau sendiri tidak bergerak untuk mencarinya," balas Karma rasional sambil meletakkan cangkir-cangkir yang masih basah di pinggir wastafel, mengeringkan tangannya dan duduk menyebelahi Rio. "Kau hanya perlu mengeksplor banyak hal di sekitarmu. Terlebih, kau penulis. Kau hanya bisa mendeskripsikan sesuatu lewat kata-kata dan kau perlu melakukan observasi untuk memulainya. Kalau kau tidak mengerti apa yang harus kautulis, mana bisa kau menuliskannya."

"Rasanya sulit," keluh Rio setengah putus asa, jari-jari panjangnya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ritme tertentu, menyuarakan jenuh. "Menggambarkan sesuatu melalui kata-kata jauh lebih sulit ketimbang apapun. Maksudku, kau butuh banyak kosa kata untuk menggambarkan sesuatu dan menghasilkan persepsi yang berbeda. Dunia yang kugambarkan bisa terasa begitu rumit karena kata-kata,  _well_ , adalah objek yang begitu sulit dipahami. Terkadang bermakna ganda, terkadang menggambarkan suatu hal secara implisit, dan pengartian setiap orang akan kata-kata tersebut bisa berbeda. Itu yang menjadi masalah."

"Kau sudah mencoba menulis lagi, hm?"

"Sudah kucoba," Rio mengangguk. "Tapi aku merasa tulisanku terlihat mengerikan. Tidak menggambarkan apa yang kuinginkan secara maksimal. Aku tidak bisa menentukan konsep dasar mengenai suatu hal yang akan kutulis, dan resikonya adalah aku tidak akan bisa menuliskan kelanjutannya."

"Rasanya aku paham," Karma mengangguk-angguk, dan Rio sibuk dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri, hingga bisu ditabung untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Suara kunyahan keripik kentang mendistraksi perhatian Karma dan Rio menyandarkan kepalanya di balik punggung Karma sambil menghadap ke arah langit-langit apartemen yang terasa begitu kosong. Binar lampu di bagian sentral atap terlihat menyilaukan, hingga tatapan Rio beralih ke jemari tangannya yang tengah digenggam perlahan. Dibalasnya genggaman itu dengan senyum tipis, kemudian memainkan jari-jari Karma dalam posesinya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana?" suara Rio bergema di antara decihan samar yang lolos dari mulutnya. "Punya saran?"

"Hm, bagaimana, ya," Karma berdeham-deham, sengaja memperlambat jawaban hingga Rio kesal dibuatnya, nyaris mencubit pipinya dari samping sebelum pemuda itu menghindar ke arah lain dengan tawa yang menggantung di ujung lidahnya. Refleksnya memang bagus.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya padamu," Rio mengerang pelan ketika jari-jari Karma malah memainkan rambutnya semaunya, tangannya bergerak untuk mendorong tangan Karma ke sisi lainnya.

"Pernah mencoba untuk kembali ke titik nol? Kembali ke garis  _start_  dan mengulang semuanya dari awal, menuliskan hal-hal sederhana—yang tidak pernah kaubayangkan sebelumnya. Seperti ... katakanlah, kau ingin membangun sebuah rumah, dan tentu saja untuk membangun rumah tersebut, kau butuh sebuah pondasi yang kokoh. Semacam titik awal untuk memulai segalanya. Katakanlah, dalam karya fiksi, disebut tema."

Alis Rio terangkat. "Kembali ke titik nol? Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Karma bermain-main seolah mengisyaratkan kode tertentu, dan Rio mencoba untuk menebak pola pikir abstrak pemuda tersebut, namun gagal. Disenggolnya pundak Karma berkali-kali yang masih memasang senyum simetris di wajahnya.

"Istilahnya  _aleph_ ," Karma mengangguk-angguk seraya mengunyah sisa-sisa keripik kentang dalam mulutnya, " _Aleph_ , titik awal di saat kita mengulang segala sesuatu. Filosofi tentang bagaimana kau akan memulai segala sesuatu dari nol. Kau memutuskan sesuatu dan kau memulainya kembali. Kau bisa memperoleh inspirasi dari mana saja, dari sebuah foto di majalah, dari sebuah lagu yang kaudengarkan lewat radio, bahkan kau bisa mendapat inspirasi dari peristiwa sederhana yang terjadi di sekitarmu," jari telunjuknya mengarah ke hadapan dirinya sendiri, sudut bibirnya tertarik sedikit, "Bahkan kau juga bisa memperoleh inspirasi dariku, itu pun kalau kau mau menuliskan sesuatu tentangku. Kau bisa mengembangkan inspirasi itu semaumu. Itu hakmu. Itu tulisanmu, dan kau yang punya ide untuk mengembangkannya."

Rio mengedikkan bahunya yang bergetar tak menentu, menahan tawa geli begitu menatap Karma, tepat di mata. "Oke, oke. Aku paham."

"Kau hanya perlu pergi keluar. Mengamati dan menuliskan banyak hal. Banyak membaca untuk menambah wawasan. Kau butuh waktu untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu sendiri. Ide bisa kauperoleh dari mana saja. Mau tulisanmu sekacau apapun, selesaikan. Urusan bagus atau tidak, belakangan. Tulis segala sesuatu yang kaulihat, cobalah untuk menggali perspektif orang lain melalui perantara dirimu sendiri. Tidak begitu sulit bagimu, 'kan?"

Rio menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang senyum simpul secerah matahari. Intensitas alur napasnya melaju begitu cepat, seraya kembali menyalakan laptop yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang," telapak tangannya mengarah pada puncak kepala Karma, menepuknya pelan; tertawa renyah ketika merah-merah membangun rumah di wajah Karma yang dipalingkan olehnya ke arah lain. Dicubitnya ujung hidung pemuda itu iseng, kembali tergelak ketika Karma membalas mengacak-acak rambutnya seenaknya, tawa-tawa mengisi udara hampa, menggemakan suaranya agar semesta dapat ikut mendengar dan mengisi kekosongan dunia bersamanya.

.

**[Paris, 2 Desember. 1:38]**

Bingkai kacamata Karma bergeser ke kiri, nyaris terjatuh. Kepalanya berada di antara lekuk bahu Rio ketika sinar bulan menyelusup dari sela-sela birai tipis di tepi jendela, memantulkan gurat wajah Karma yang tengah menyiratkan rasa lelah, hingga jari-jari panjang Rio menyisir helai rambut kemerahan itu perlahan dan membisikkan  _terima kasih_  dengan nada lirih yang amat mudah dilesapkan angin.

Bibirnya mengulum senyum.

Rio menemukan inspirasinya.

_end_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hai saya balik lagi sama duojenius ini


End file.
